


April 1, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to smile through his tears when he remembered remaining by Martha Kent's bed.





	April 1, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile through his tears when he remembered remaining by Martha Kent's bed before she was happy and vanished in the dark hall.

THE END


End file.
